


Sand and Stone

by Streetlamp_Sunset



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Coparenting a Dog, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, M/M, Sharing a Bed, There Is Only One Bed, There are Actually Two Beds But Their Dog Wants to Sleep With Both of Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset
Summary: David and Patrick co-parent a dog and fall in love.David never made it to the Mennonite farm when he ran away in Roland’s truck. Instead, he found Blue, a lost sheepadoodle, on the side of the road. Two years later, he and Alexis were in the beginning stages of opening Rose Apothecary when she decided to move in with Ted, leaving him in need of a roommate. Patrick arrived in Schitts Creek looking for a fresh start and found a few things he thought he’d lost instead.
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 28
Kudos: 130





	Sand and Stone

**Author's Note:**

> The pictures aren't mine.

“Blue, down,” David said, as she jumped up on their prospective new roommate. Alexis was moving in with her fiance, Ted, and David couldn’t afford the rent for the apartment above the store on his own. Blue whined, but circled the coffee table, coming to sit at David’s feet. “I’m so sorry,” David said, dropping his hand to scratch her ears. “She’s usually very well behaved.” David gestured to their living area, “please, take a seat.”

Blue flopped onto the couch beside David, resting her face on his thigh. He’d never so much as considered owning a dog before. Then, two years ago, he stole Roland’s truck, intent on getting as far away from Schitts Creek as possible. Instead, he found Blue on the side of the road. Not knowing what else to do, he turned around and brought her to Ted. David had only planned on keeping her for as long as it took to figure out who she belonged to, but she hadn’t been chipped and no one had ever claimed her. 

“Oh, I don’t mind,” Patrick said. He sat on the other side of the sectional, eyeing Blue curiously. “I’m sorry, this is a really strange question, but did you happen to find her?” Patrick asked, “It would have been about two years ago, early June.” 

“Mmm, I did, actually, she was on the side of the road,” David answered slowly, “near the mennonite farm in Elmdale.” He sunk his hand deeper into her fur, a long buried fear that her family would come take her away rising up inside him. 

“I think- I think she’s my dog,” Patrick said, scrolling his phone until he found the pictures he still kept there. “Or, she used to be.” David looked them over, heart clenching in his chest, partly because of how cute she was as a puppy and partly because of how undeniable it was. The head tilt, the lopsided grin, the spot of white on the tip of her tail, that was his girl. 

“She wasn’t chipped,” David said defensively, “and her name was the only tag on her collar.” Patrick’s face softened as he watched David’s hand run repetitively through her fur.

“I don’t want to take her from you, David,” Patrick said gently. “I’m glad you found her. My ex was driving from our place to my parent’s and Blue slipped her collar with my phone number when they got out at a rest stop. I was worried something happened to her, but it looks like she’s really well taken care of.” 

“Oh, um, thank you,” David said, calming at Patrick’s words. “My sister’s fiance is a vet,” he added after a moment, “so she is, um, well taken care of.”

“That’s good to know,” Patrick said, smile forming on his face like he actually appreciated the information. “Can I pet her?” he asked, shifting closer and gesturing to Blue. 

“Yeah, of course,” David said. He watched her shuffle around, sniffing Patrick as he pet her, her tail thumping heavily against the back of the couch. Patrick’s whole face lit up as she crawled half on top of him in apparent recognition. Patrick’s references and background check had been flawless and now he had Blue’s seal of approval. “The room is yours,” David found himself saying, “if you want it.” Patrick moved his things in the next day. 

“Blue, go to sleep,” David grumbled, rolling over to pull his pillow over his head. Blue hadn’t cried in the night more than a handful of times since he found her. 

Usually, she slept right against his chest or in the bend of his knee. Tonight, she paced the floor and scratched at the door. She hopped onto the bed to nose his hair, whining like she was in pain. David had already checked her over for wounds, tried to take her out, and given her fresh water. David dragged himself from the bed, opening his bedroom door. “What is it, Blue?” he asked, gesturing to the apartment, “what do you need at.” He checked his phone. “Three fucking fifty two in the morning.”

Blue sat in front of Patrick’s door, whining and sniffing under the door. “Blue, Patrick’s sleeping,” David said, wrapping a hand around her collar to guide her back to bed.

“Patrick’s not sleeping,” Patrick called through the door, “you might as well let her in.” David opened the bed to find Patrick face down on the bed with his spare pillow over his head.

“She woke me up around two,” Patrick said, peeking out from beneath the pillow. His cheek had creases where it had been pressed to the sheets and his curls were sticking up on one side. “I wasn’t sure what the correct protocol was for comforting your runaway dog turned roommate in the middle of the night.” 

“Mmm, well, if it helps, I don’t think there is one,” David said, slouching against the doorframe. Blue jumped up on the bed, snuffling Patrick’s face before turning in a few circles and laying down next to him. “Do you mind if she sleeps with you for the night?” Patrick shook his head, reaching out to run his hand through her fur.

“Goodnight, David,” he said.

“Goodnight, Patrick,” he answered, closing the door and making his way back to bed. He fell asleep almost instantly, room blissfully quiet.

“Blue Jay,” Patrick said as she shoved her way through David’s partially latched door. David sat up with a yawn as she settled over his legs.

“I’m sorry, what did you just call our dog?” he asked, blinking at Patrick in confusion.

“Oh, her full name is Blue Jay,” Patrick said, his hand fiddling absentmindedly with David’s door knob. “She was named after the Toronto Blue Jay’s mascot.” 

“My dog is named after a sportsball character?” David said, eying Blue warily. “I feel so betrayed.” he flopped backward on the bed, throwing his arm over his face. “Is this what it’s like when your children betray your trust?” David asked.

“I wouldn’t know,” Patrick laughed, turning to leave, “Goodnight, David. Night, Blue.” David hummed in response, already half asleep. Blue jumped off after him, looking between the both of them and whining. 

“Oh my god,” David groaned, “just come to bed.”

“Go on, Blue,” Patrick said. David let his arm fall off his face. He pulled back the covers.

“You too,” he said, gesturing to the mattress, “she’s clearly not going to let either of us get any sleep otherwise.” He felt the bed dip as Patrick climbed in, Blue wiggling between them, before he drifted back to sleep. 

Despite the fitful start to the night, David woke up feeling warm and comfortable. It might have had something to do with the body that was spooning him very tightly. Patrick’s arms were wrapped around him, chest pressed along his back, hard dick nestled in his ass. Impressive. Also, maybe not the best way to start off Patrick's first morning in the apartment. 

Blue, the cute little traitor, wasn’t even in bed with them. She stood near David’s face, likely what woke him up, wagging her tail and sniffling lightly.

“Outside?” David asked. She circled in place, angling towards the door. “Mkay,” David yawned, carefully extracting himself for Patrick’s grasp. “I’m up.” Patrick grumbled in his sleep, reaching out blindly. He tugged one of David’s pillows to his chest, smiling as he tucked his face into it. 

David grabbed a hoodie out of the drawer to zip over his t-shirt. He slid his outside Uggs on and grabbed a plastic bag. Blue brought him her leash, wriggling in place as he opened the door for them to go out. When they came back inside Patrick was standing at the counter, drinking tea out of a chipped, yellow mug. 

“Goodmorning,” Patrick said. Blue trotted over to sniff at his hand, before plopping down in front of her bowl and staring at David expectantly. 

“Morning,” David answered, filling her bowl with food and changing out her water. He reached for his bag of coffee grounds automatically before realizing the pot was full. “Thanks,” David said as he poured some into the misshapen, handmade mug Stevie had given him last Christmas. 

“No problem,” Patrick said, setting his tea down to search through the fridge, “I wasn’t sure how you took it.” 

“At home I do like, a splash of skim, two sweeteners, and a sprinkle of cocoa powder,” David said, making his coffee and settling on a stool at the kitchen island. “I usually get that in a caramel macchiato if I go to the cafe, though.”

“I’ll be sure to remember that,” Patrick said. He set the cartoon of eggs on the counter.

“Oh, um, you don’t have to do that,” David said, but Patrick shrugged. 

“I don’t mind,” he said, pulling a pan out of the cabinet, “do you want any eggs?” David didn’t usually eat in the morning, but that was more out of a lack of motivation than hunger. 

“Can you do over easy?” David asked and Patrick nodded, cracking the shells on the edge of the counter. “Alexis and I have been trying to save up for an espresso machine, but we have most of our money tied up in opening the store right now.” 

David reached a hand down to scratch Blue behind the ear as she wandered past. Her hair was getting long, he needed to remember to schedule an appointment with Ted. “Oh, speaking of Alexis, she’s coming over later to help write a letter for this local grant. She took some business classes for her degree and now she thinks she’s an expert, but she is very much not. Like, listening to her study sometimes is legitimately painful.” Patrick laughed, carrying their plates over to the island. His curls had some honey in them, and a twinge of copper in the sun, David realized as he passed through a swath of light.

“I could help,” Patrick said, settling beside him on a stool, “with the business side of things. Your store is a really great idea, David. I would love the opportunity to be a part of something like that.” 

David cut one of the eggs with the side of his fork, thinking it over. It was cooked perfectly, he scooped the runny yolk off his plate with a triangle of toast. Patrick watched him with a happy, earnest expression, reaching down to feed Blue bits of toast when he thought David wasn’t looking. 

“Okay, but I wouldn’t actually be able to pay you unless we got the grant money,” David said. He took a drink of coffee, bitter splash of cocoa powder rich on his tongue. Patrick grinned, confident tilt to his chin. 

“Oh, I’m going to get the money,” Patrick said, his voice sending a jolt of arousal through him. David smiled into his mug. Somebody was very sure of himself. 

“Ooo, burn, David,” Alexis said, smacking Patrick on the arm flirtatiously. She smirked when she saw the way David’s expression shifted. He knew she was only doing it to fuck with him. Alexis loved Ted more than David had thought her capable of. He had made the mistake of mentioning their sleeping arrangements and Alexis had zeroed in on his budging attraction.

Blue whined, grabbing her leash and nosing at the door. “I’ve got her,” Patrick said, setting his laptop aside.

“He’s such a button, David,” Alexis said, after he disappeared out the door with Blue.

“Oh my god. He is my roommate, who I only had to get in the first place, because you let me for Ted,” David said, gesturing pointedly, “and we were only sleeping together, because Blue wouldn’t stop whining and neither of us could fall asleep.”

“Mmm, is that like an adult sleepover, David?” Alexis asked, twirling a lock of hair between her fingers, “because when I had that adult kiss with Ted, you kind of implied that it wasn’t a real thing.”

“That,” David said, “is because there is no such thing as ‘adult kissing’ between friends, that was just kissing, you kissed Ted. Who, for the record, is now your fiance.”

“Exactly, David,” Alexis said, “Maybe, instead of being mean, you should take my advice and adult kiss Patrick’s cute little button face.” 

“Uggh,” David cried in exasperation, dropping his head against the table.

“Uggh,” Alexis mocked, “don’t be so dramatic, David. You guys are already such cute little doggie dads.” 

“Okay, one, we are not doing dog dads,” David said, straightening up. Alexis nodded seriously. “Two, maybe Patrick doesn’t want to sleep with me,” he said just as the door swung open. Patrick grinned sheepishly, reaching around the doorframe to grab a plastic bag.

“Um, I just, forgot this,” he said, stepping back into the hall and closing the door behind him. Patrick didn’t bring it up when he returned, but he shifted his chair closer to David, leaning into his space to explain the specifics of the grant application. Patrick got the money.

David’s concern about their nighttime arrangement, it turned out, was completely unfounded. Patrick didn’t seem to mind sleeping, at least in the literal sense, with him and Blue. Most days, David woke with Patrick wrapped around him. 

“You don’t have to get up,” Patrick mumbled into the back of his neck one morning, as David tried to extract himself from his arms. “‘S nice.” When Blue whined to be let out, Patrick squeezed his hip and slid out of bed to take her. David hummed in response, taking a few moments to smile into his bedspread, before getting up to make Patrick’s tea and start the coffee maker. David had been the furthest thing from a morning person before Blue, but she had changed so much of him for the better. They settled into an easy routine where one of them got up to let her out and the other made breakfast.

“The Martins made a counteroffer,” David said, turning his laptop so Patrick could see the screen. “Can you look over the numbers?” On weekends they spent the first few hours of the day working on paperwork for the store or cuddled on the couch with Blue tucked between them. David wanted more, but he didn’t want to pop their domestic little bubble. Lucky for David, Patrick Brewer was a take charge kind of guy. 

“Anyone with a fiber of common sense would know that it’s not actually milk,” David said, gesturing with the roll of labels. He was sitting on one of the long tables they had pushed into the middle of the store, unpacking and labeling their first shipment of body milk. 

“Whatever you say, David,” Patrick laughed, watching him with a fond expression. Patrick stepped between his legs, taking the bottle from his hands and setting it off to the side. Before David could ask what he was doing, Patrick leaned down and pressed their lips together. It was a short kiss, softer and sweeter than he expected. He’d barely had the chance to kiss him back before Patrick was pulling away with a wide grin. He squeezed David’s knee and moved to arrange their moisturizers in neat rows on the table. 

David thought he might have imagined the whole thing, except Patrick pressed a kiss to the side of his neck before he rolled out of bed the next morning. Then, he kissed David’s cheek when he handed him his coffee, wrapping those familiar arms around him. David sat on the couch, watching Patrick play tug with Blue. After she tired of the game, they joined David, Patrick sliding beneath his fuzzy throw. David curled a hand around Patrick’s neck, drawing him in for a kiss. Patrick tasted like mint tea and blueberry pancakes and lazy mornings in the sun. His lips brushed the corner of Patrick’s mouth before he pulled away to rest his head on Patrick’s shoulder. Blue crawled into their laps, tail wagging against David’s thigh. 

David sat up with a yawn, surprised to find that he was alone in bed, the room much brighter than usual. The store had been hectic yesterday and they had both stayed up far too late putting everything back in order. And Patrick had let him sleep in while he took care of Blue.

“Good morning,” Patrick said, pushing the door closed behind him, two mugs tucked in the crook of his elbow. He set them on the side table, climbing back under the covers. Blue jumped onto the bed, curling up in a patch of sun. 

“Morning,” David said, reaching over to take his coffee. It was perfect. It always was. Patrick had made it exactly right every time since that first morning. David was filled with a rush of affection. Patrick had folded so easily into every bit of his life until David could hardly remember what life had been like without him. “I love you,” David said as the realization came to him, watching Blue’s tail swish across the comforter in her sleep. 

“I love you too, David,” Patrick said, leaning in to kiss him. It sounded like a promise. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a smutty second chapter, but I also kind of like it as is. I got a lot of really great feedback on my last fic that inspired not only a second chapter, but a whole separate continuation, so let me know if there's anything you would want to see in this universe. As always, thank you so, so much for reading!!  
> ❤️ Sunset


End file.
